Rêveries
by Diane Lucifera
Summary: Et s'il choisissait de laisser toute cette histoire derrière lui? S'il quittait cette vie de barbier sanguinaire pour redevenir celui qu'il était, ou du moins devenir autre que ce qu'il est? Apprendre enfin à oublier et pardonner?


Sweeney Todd se tenait devant la grande fenêtre de son échoppe, le regard perdu dans la foule qui s'agitait en bas dans la rue. Ce jour-là, un rayon de soleil craintif avait réussi à percer les nuages du ciel londonien, illuminant la pâle figure du barbier. Il attendait là, perdu dans ses rêveries, quand il entendit la petite clochette de sa porte tinter derrière lui; Mrs Lovett apparut, un plateau dans les mains, et déclara en soupirant:

-Il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui on dirait, Mr T; Je vous ai apporté un godet de gin pour vous remonter un peu, ajouta-t-elle en déposant le plateau sur la coiffeuse.

-Mrs Lovett... fit alors le barbier d'une voix plus claire que d'habitude.

-Oui, Mr T?

Il demeura interdit quelques instants, le front plissé, comme sous l'effet de la réflexion; alors il inspira profondément et dit d'une traite:

-Je crois que nous devrions arrêter.

-Quoi donc?

-Tout ça, répondit-il en se retournant à demi et en jetant vers le sol un regard triste. Tout ce qui a découlé de mon désir de vengeance, ces meurtres, ces familles que j'ai brisées les unes après les autres parce qu'un seul homme avait brisé la mienne... Cela ne mène à rien, et je suis fatigué de tout ce sang... Vous-même Mrs Lovett, vous vous tuez à la tâche alors que vous n'avez rien à voir avec cette histoire; je ne veux plus vous impliquer davantage dans mes problèmes personnels...

-Mr Todd...

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et elle reprit:

-Mais...et votre femme alors? Et votre fille? Ca n'a plus d'importance pour vous?

-Lucy est morte, murmura-t-il comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Quoi que je fasse, cela ne me la rendra pas, et jamais plus je ne retrouverai la vie que j'ai connue avant. Sans doute dois-je me faire une raison, et tirer un trait sur le passé pour continuer à avancer... Quant à Johanna, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'elle ne me retrouve jamais. Que dirait-elle, en découvrant que son vrai père n'est rien d'autre qu'un barbier noyé dans le sang du crime? Je préfère la laisser imaginer que j'ai été quelqu'un de bien, même un homme simple et sans histoire, faute d'avoir pu être le héros que tous les enfants aimeraient voir dans leur père...

-Et alors...même le juge, vous...?

-Ca aussi, je crains qu'il ne me faille l'oublier... Quand bien même je le tuerais, cela me rendrait-il la femme qu'il m'a volée? Cela ne ferait qu'un nouveau meurtre à ajouter à ceux que j'ai déjà commis, un cadavre indifférencié au milieu des autres... Et quelque part, comment blâmer ce qu'il a fait? On tombe tous amoureux un jour ou l'autre, fit-il en regardant la pâtissière, et on ne peut pas toujours savoir de qui... Je suis sûr qu'il a autant souffert de la mort de Lucy que moi, autrement il ne retiendrait pas ma fille, la seule chose qu'il nous reste d'elle... Il est temps pour moi de laisser cette histoire, et de me construire une vie nouvelle...

Sur ces mots, il s'avança vers Mrs Lovett, et poursuivit en la prenant doucement par les épaules:

-Ne me disiez-vous pas que vous rêviez d'aller à la mer? Nous pourrions vendre cette maudite boutique et partir nous installer tous les trois avec Toby au bord de la Manche; même s'il n'est pas réellement mon fils, je saurai le considérer comme tel. Et pour nos revenus, je trouverai bien le moyen de monter une nouvelle affaire. On a toujours besoin de barbiers.

-Oh, Mr Todd, souffla-t-elle en sentant que ses espoirs les plus chers allaient enfin prendre forme.

Il s'était rapproché, et Nellie pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien; lentement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!

Le barbier bondit de la chaise où il s'était assoupi, échevelé, les yeux exhorbités par la rage et l'angoisse. Des pas rapides retentirent alors dans l'escalier, et la clochette de la porte sonna furieusement quand la pâtissière entra en trombe dans la pièce.

-Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce vacarme?! S'écria-t-elle.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible...! Haleta le barbier, une main appuyée contre la vitre. J'ai rêvé que j'étais devenu fou... Ah, je ne peux pas le supporter! Fit-il en se ruant vers la table où l'attendaient ses rasoirs. J'ai besoin de sang, de cris, je veux voir la douleur tordre le visage de ces misérables! Retournez donc en bas, Mrs Lovett, et faites un peu de réclame pour ma boutique...

Là-dessus il se retourna, un rasoir dans chaque main, et un sourire démoniaque lui étirant les lèvres.

-...Aujourd'hui on rase gratis...! Acheva-t-il.


End file.
